Santana's Secret
by Caroline Morrison
Summary: Don't play with fire or you're going to get burned. . . Santana Lopez should have listened to this saying. . . PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE!
1. Chapter 1

"Are you ready for sectionals?" Rachel chirped, way to chipper for the early eight a.m. hour. Santana had had a killer headache for days that no amount of ibprophen could help. "Rachel, sectionals aren't even until the 22nd. Pipe down." Santana snapped her tone icy and straightforward. Rachel placed her hand on her hip. "Exactly today is the 19th. Three more days." Santana opened her purse and pulled out her day planner. Yesterday had been the Cheerios weigh in, which was always the third Monday of the month. So that meant today indeed was the 19th. She must have lost track between extra glee practices and Sue's new mandatory 3 hour practices. She glanced at the calendar. There was a red asterisk on the tenth, the day she was supposed to start her period. But she hadn't. And hadn't realized until now. Her stomach sank. She always got her period. She wasn't Quinn Fabray after all.

*Lunch*

"Santana I think I'm pregnant." Brittany said squeezing her stomach. Santana nearly spat out her drink of water. She slugged Brittany on her arm. "I didn't think wheels had it in him." Brittany looked confused. "Artie? What does he have to do with it?" "Britt, why do you think you're pregnant?" "Remember that stork? It came back." Santana shook her head. She was about to explain to her best friend that was not the birds and the bees people talked about when a brilliant idea popped in her head. "Well bring over some pregnancy test. I'll try some too to see if they work." Brittany smiled. "Thanks Santana you're the best." At least she'd know for sure now. . .

*Santana's house*

Brittany brought in a box of 40 pregnancy tests. "Why on earth do they make this big of a box?" Santana asked dumping them out on the bed. "I don't think we have enough pee for all of these."

Brittany shrugged. "Finn and Puck want a couple. They want to see what happens when a guy pees on them."

Santana snorted. "_they_ would."

Brittany went first. After six pregnancy tests she realized there was no baby in her belly. Brittany sat on the edge of the tub. "I was actually starting to look forward to a little baby to push around in a wheelchair."

Santana went next. She did three right in a row and lined them up on the sink.

"Santana look! The tests are defective! All yours are coming up with X's!" Brittany squealed, her hope for a wheel chaired baby rekindling.

Santana snatched them up. "Those aren't X's, those are plus signs. I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

Confusion grew on Brittany's face. "So you're having Artie's baby?"

Santana flopped down on the tub. "No Britt, It's . . . the baby is. . ." thoughts of Sam rushed through her head. Even in her thoughts he looked so young and carefree. She sighed "This is my baby. Mine and no one else's. "

*Glee practice*

Santana sat, arms crossed eyeing Sam. He was telling Mercedes something that had her in a fit of giggles. He was probably telling her a star trek joke or singing to her in Navvi or something adorably dorky like that. This was all his fault. Actually it was Rachel Berry's fault. She glared at Rachel, if it weren't for that stupid party she had thrown Santana wouldn't be knocked up. Sam and her were both drunk because of her party. Then Santana shook her head. It wasn't Sam's fault. It wasn't Rachel's fault. It was her fault and her fault alone. She had let her emotions get in the way. The liquid courage had let her tell Sam the truth, that she loved him.

"Santana are you ok?" Quinn asked, sitting down next to her. Santana didn't say anything; she remained sitting still as a statue.

Brittany leaned over across Santana's lap. "She's upset about her 'La Bambino'".

Quinn shook her head. "Britt, La Bambino means baby."

"That's right, Santana's having a baby." Brittany said a little too loudly.

Everyone stopped and turned to look at the trio.

"I'm going to Maury with this one!" Puck said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Chill Puckerman this kiddo is not yours." Santana snapped.

Finn tapped his leg nervously. "Ah man! This means. . . I'm going to have to tell my first born they were conceived in some smutty hotel in Lima Heights Adjacent. . . I can't "

Santana rolled her eyes "Finn! That was seven months ago! It's not yours." Rachel shot Santana a look and Santana smiled meekly. "You guys don't know the guy." She gathered her things and walked out.

"Better call Proactive" Tina said "Baby gate number two is really going to get my rosecea acting up."

*Emma Pillsbury's office*

"I don't even know why asked me to come see you." Santana sat her body tight and rigid.

"He thought you may need someone to talk to, that's what I'm here for." said gathering a few pamphlets. She handed one to Santana. "Help! I can't find my baby daddy!" it read in big bold letters.

Santana threw the pamphlet on the desk. "I know who the father is; I just don't think it's anyone's business."

Emma cleared her throat. "You could confide in me. Who's the baby's father?"

"I am" said a deep voice from the door way.

They both turned to see Sam standing there. "Oh gosh! I. . . 'Emma scrambled for more pamphlets. Santana stood up and stormed out of there.

"Santana? Santana wait!" Sam called running into the parking lot after her.

Santana stabbed the key into the lock. "WHAT was that!"

Sam stopped a few feet away. "When were you going to tell me?"

Santana opened her car door. "It's not yours."

Sam sighed. "It is. That night you told me you loved me, that's when it happened and I want to tell you. . ."

Santana slammed the door and drove off.

"I wanted to tell you that I loved you too." Sam called after her car.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tell your parents right away. Trust me."Quinn said playing with the fringe on a pillow.

"Tell Artie too." Brittany said poking at Santana's stomach.

Quinn arched her eyebrow. "Artie? This is Artie's. . ."

Santana swatted Brittany's hand away. "NO. Besides, I don't think I'm going to keep it."

Quinn's eyebrow arched even higher. "I really hope you're meaning adoption."

"Quinn. Look how long it took you to get back your HBIC status, and you're still not over Beth."

"You know how I feel about . . . that." Quinn said, sighing.

Santana flung herself back on her bed. "I don't know."

"SAN!" Santana's mom knocked on the bedroom door, "Sam is here."

Quinn's mouth gaped open. "Santana! Sam? Really? He's so innocent!"

"Shut it Tubbers." Santana said jumping up.

Quinn grabbed Brittany's hand. "Come on Britt, let's go."

Santana stomped down the stairs pulling Sam into the kitchen. "WHAT, are you doing here!" She hissed.

"Why won't you tell me? Santana, I just need to hear you say it." Sam said, flipping his wild blond hair back. Santana had loved to run her fingers through the thick corn silk colored strands, while he looked up at her, his crystalline eyes shimmering, his luscious lips whispering how beautiful she was. But now those eyes were on her belly, and he was only here because he thought he had a responsibility to take care of.

"Why do you care? What do you want to hear? I'm sorry? Cuz' I'm not." Santana's words were more spat at Sam than spoken. Truthfully, she was sorry. Quinn was right, he was innocent. The kid had Star Wars figurines above his bed for crying out loud. This was just another life Santana had ruined. Like all those boys who were meaningless, and she had broken their hearts. Like all the girls who hated her because they envied her so much. But Sam had been different. She had given it her all. She had put her heart and emotion into it. And that's why this conversation hurt so badly.

"I care, because I care about you. I want to do the right thing. You know why you won't tell me Santana?" Sam said his voice rising, "You're scared. You're scared because you scared to get close to someone, let them see the real you, the you that I know!"

"IT'S YOUR BABY!" Santana cried, tears streaming down her face. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to ruin your life. I didn't want to ruin your life because I LOVE YOU. Are you happy? I LOVE you, and I ruined your life. I don't deserve someone like you. You and I both know it!"

Tears welled up in Sam's eyes. "Santana"

He leaned into hug her, and she pushed him away. "I think you should leave."

Sam walked out of the door, without speaking another word.

Mrs. Lopez walked into the kitchen, tears in her eyes. She grabbed Santana and hugged her tightly. She stroked Santana's hair gently whispering "my baby, my baby."


	4. Chapter 4

"Santana how did this happen?" her mother asked sitting down at the small Formica table. Santana crossed her arms. "Is Sam the father?" Santana remained silent. "Well. You can go to your room until you're ready to talk."

Santana sulked upstairs to her bedroom. Her mother was mad, it was history repeating itself. Her father had knocked her mother up in high school and her grandfather had forced her parents to get married. This was going to be different. She and Sam were not going to be forced into a marriage, forced to live in some crappy condo in Lima Heights Adjacent because that's all they could afford. There wasn't going to be a baby to force them into anything. She pulled out her small red phone.

"Finn? It's Santana. I need you to drive me somewhere"

Santana heard Finn take in a deep breath. "I can't. It's shark week. Besides, you know how Rachel feels about us hanging out". Santana hung up without another word. She bit her lip and thought for a minute. Even though she had promised Quinn she would stay away from him, she dialed Puck's number.

"Puck, will you drive me somewhere?"

"Sure, Where we goin?"

Santana smiled "meet me at my house."

Puck's beat up chevelle was not much to look at. However she wasn't a princess, going to a ball. She was a knocked up 17 year old on her way to the abortion clinic.

*Quinn's house*

"I didn't know that was where she was going!" Puck exclaimed, Quinn popping her hand onto her hip.

"She'll regret this! She loose Sam forever!"

Puck sat on the edge of Quinn's bed trying to avoid the portrait of Jesus that hangs above it. "Sam! SAM'S the father?"

Quinn nodded. "I've got to call him. I hope it's not too late."

She tried three times but only got his voicemail. Brittany beeped in on the other line.

"Not now Britt, I gotta get hold of Sam."

Brittany cleared her throat. "Quinn, he's at the hospital. With Santana."


	5. Chapter 5

Santana awoke to a bright white light. "Oh no I'm dead!" she murmured.

"No, no you're not." A deep, soothing voice said. She rubbed her eyes, everything was so blurry.

"Doctor! Doctor! She's awake!" another voice cried, on the brink of hysterics.

She focused on the hand that was holding hers. Big, slightly tanned, calloused fingers from playing guitar, she knew this hand. "Sam?"

The grip on her hand tightened. "I'm right here!" he called.

Sam smoothed her blanket across her, and sat on the edge of the bed. "How do you feel?"

She closed her eyes. "I feel like I was hit by a truck." Suddenly something clicked inside her. "Oh my god my baby! IS MY BABY OK!" She tried to sit up but the motion made the room spin immediately.

"The baby is perfectly fine. Your blood sugar levels were extremely low, that feeling is normal. You're going to have to start eating better for the little one." The doctor said, evaluating her pupils. "The nurse will be in here shortly."

As soon as the doctor left the room, Sam gave her a stern look. "Santana, you were at an abortion clinic. Why were concerned about the baby? Weren't you there to 'take care of it'?"

She touched his cheek gently. "I couldn't go through with it. I was leaving."

He kissed her hand. He opened his mouth to say something when the nurse came in. He stood up to leave, but Santana called him back. "Don't go." She croaked her throat dry and scratchy.

Sam smiled. "I wasn't leaving, just going out in the hall for a minute. I'll never leave you and our baby, again."

He peeled back the privacy curtain, but Santana called to him once more. "Sam?" he turned around. She cleared her throat. "I love you."

. . .Four months later. . .

Sam was jittery. He had been acting funny for about a week now. "It's ok Sammy, It's not like they're going to tell us its twins or anything. We're too late in the game." She ruffled his hair. He leaned across the table and kissed her. Santana didn't know if it was her hormones or her imagination but every kiss he gave her was stronger than the last, like he was getting every last drop of her soul. Sam scooted his eggs around on the plate. "Are you ready? I want to go see my son."

Santana snorted. "You're baby girl is going to be upset with you if you keep calling her a boy."

Sam laughed." Come on. Get ready to be proved wrong."

The gel was cold and slimy as it was squeezed onto Santana's pregnant belly. The monitor was placed on it and soon the quick "whomp-whomp-whomp" of the baby's heart beat filled the room.

"Ok, mommy and daddy, ready to find out what your baby bean is?" the perky ultrasound technician asked smiling ear to ear.

Sam grasped Santana's hand. "We're ready."

There were a few clicks and beeps and "it's a boy!" appeared next to a profile shot.

"I WAS RIGHT!" Sam squealed a smile lit up across his face. The smile faded quickly.

Santana rubbed his head. "What's wrong? You wanted a boy."

"I have to tell you something. My dad finally got a job."

Santana was confused. "That's great! What's wrong with that?"

Sam lowered his gaze. "It's in Florida. I'm moving."


	6. Chapter 6

Black streaks of mascara and tears danced across Santana's satin pillow case. She had cried since Sam had dropped her off. He was moving, and that was the final decision. She buried her face into her pillow and screamed. She was Santana Lopez. Love wasn't supposed to feel like this, she was in charge. She was never hurt, because she knew when to let go, before the water got too deep. This relationship had grown in to something bigger than her, it was beyond her control. She loved him, and no matter how much she had pushed him away in the beginning, she couldn't change that.

Sam knocked on the door. Santana's parents were visiting her grandparents for the weekend, so he knew Santana would have to answer. To his avail she didn't come to the door. He watched the sun begun to fade into the sky, the day quickly turning into night. He walked around to the back of the condo, to Santana's window. He picked up some gravel and begun to throw it at the window. The curtain drew back for a quick second, and then the window cracked open. He couldn't see anyone, but he heard Santana's voice call. "Go away."

Sam yelled back. "Not until we talk. I need to talk to you."

She remained silent. He swallowed hard. She could be so stubborn. "I watched this movie called 'music from another room', the characters said, 'you know how when you're listening to music playing from another room? And you're singing along because it's a tune that you really love? When a door closes or a train passes so you can't hear the music anymore, but you sing along anyway... then, no matter how much time passes, when you hear the music again you're still in exact same time with it. That's what love's like.' Santana no matter how far I go, or how long it is until I see you again, I know our hearts will be in exact time with each other when we see each other again."

The window slid shut. Sam's shoulders slumped down. He had lost the battle. He began to walk around to the front when he heard the back door opening. Santana ran as fast as her thin legs could carry her pregnant body, full force into Sam. She kissed him, their lips saying everything their words could not express. "I love you Santana." Sam said still holding her as close as he possibly could.

Santana's eyes were heavy with drossiness. "You should go. You've been over here for hours. Your parents are going to start looking for you."

He snuggled closer to her, even though there was plenty enough room on her queen sized bed. "Don't worry about my parents."

"I want you to feel something." She said, lifting up her shirt. She placed his hand on her swollen belly, hers on top of his. There was nothing. He got ready to lift his hand up when he felt it, a quick ripple across her stomach.

"Is that! That's. . ."

Santana smiled. "That's the baby. Our baby boy. He loves the sound of your voice. He always goes wild when you're around."

Sam rested his head on one side of her stomach, his hand on the other. He spent the next few hours talking and feeling the baby kick.


	7. Chapter 7

Quinn sat watching Santana. She sat all alone in the far corner of the choir room, her hands clasped over her baby bump, sullenly watching everyone. Quinn tapped Mercedes on the shoulder. "Look at Santana."

Mercedes shook her head. "She's been like that for two weeks now, every since Sam left."

Quinn drummed her fingers on her leg. "There's got to be something we can do to cheer her up."

"He said he would be back in June, in time for the baby to be born. But she can't stay like this until then, it's only January."

"Let's throw her a baby shower!" Rachel said, butting in on their conversation.

Usually this type of thing would have made Quinn angry, but a baby shower was a perfect idea.

*3 weeks later*

"Where are you taking me?" Santana said, watching downtown Lima come into view, through the tinted windows of Quinn's car.

"Just wait and see!" Quinn said her voice full of excitement.

"Easy bake you know I don't like surprises. . ."

"If I'm easy bake, you're easy bake 2.0."

Santana snapped her fingers. "Good one Fabray." A smile spread her across, the first one that had been there since Sam left.

They pulled up in front of breadsticks. As they walked inside, Santana saw all of New Directions standing under a big "It's a Boy!" banner.

"You guys!" Santana said, trying to hide how overly delighted she was.

Puck wrapped his arms around her, giving her a quick squeeze. "This is from me and Finn." He handed her a book of baby names with a small blue bow on it.

"Because you can't just name a baby Drizzle." Finn said, laughing.

"Or Jackie Daniels" Quinn called out from behind them.

Santana smiled even bigger. "Thanks guys."

"ME NEXT!" Rachel said, presenting Santana with a gift wrapped elaborately in gold foil paper. Inside were a few plaid onsies, and a c.d. "That's a c.d. of lullaby's sang by yours truly."

"thanks. . ." she said, making a mental note to "accidently" let her cat play with it. Mercedes gave her a play pen, and Tina made her an awesome diaper cake full of baby goodies. Brittany gave her baby a coupon good for one interview on 'Fondue for Two'.

"Don't worry, I'm making a ramp so you can wheel his wheelchair right through the front door." Brittany said, as Santana's eyes widened at the gift.

"We saved the best for last!" Quinn said, handing her a large neatly wrapped gift. Santana peeled back the paper to reveal a large framed collage. Pictures of her and Sam were pasted here and there, a frame of her first ultrasound, as well as the original copy of her lyrics to her song to Sam 'Trouty Mouth'. A few other mementos from their relationship filled the frame. Tears rolled down Santana's cheek. "I love it."


	8. Chapter 8

Santana lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Her digital alarm clock read "10:37 a.m." She didn't care; she had already planned to skip school today anyways. She had dreaded this day. She had never been alone on Valentine's Day. Now here she was five months pregnant, her- - whatever he was- her Sam was a thousand miles away. All her friends had plans tonight. It was going to be a lonely Valentine's Day. She rolled out of her bed, pulling the large black tunic she had become accustomed to over her head. She had to go somewhere; she had to get out of this funk. She slid on her coat and started walking. The February air was cool and brisk, despite the bright sunshine. The red flag on the mail box caught her attention as she walked past. She opened the mail box to find a letter addressed to her from Sam. She stuffed it into her bag, and quickly walked to the little coffee shop a few blocks over.

She ordered her small mocha and sat down. She couldn't wait any longer she tore into the envelope, devouring Sam's tiny, messy, script. Santana's heart dropped. It was the same thing as last time; he loved her, missed her, and wished he could be here with her. Letters weren't enough for her anymore. Letters couldn't wrap their arms around her growing belly, feeling the baby kick. Letters couldn't kiss her good morning and tell her she was beautiful. Letters couldn't know this deep feeling she had, being attached to someone else in an extraordinary way.

"Excuse me? Aren't you Santana Lopez?" a strong voice said from behind her.

She pushed the letter into her bag and looked up. "Yes?"

The man was no older than twenty, with dark curly hair, and emerald eyes, flecked with silver. "I'm Garrett. My little sister was in the Regionals show choir competition last year. You sang Valerie?"

Santana nodded. "Where is this going?"

Garrett smiled. "You were amazing. I bought the DVD of the competition, my sister thinks it's for her, but really, I just loved the way you sang. I could listen to it all day."

A blush rose on Santana's cheeks, and she fumbled her words. "I . . . uh . . . mmm . . . thanks."

"Small mocha?" The barista called holding up Santana's drink. Santana stood up to get it, and she saw Garrett's eyes widen at her baby bump.

"Sorry. I should have warned you. This things kind of a mood killer." She said, grabbing her drink.

Garrett smiled. "Not at all, I'm just, I wasn't expecting it. Am I interrupting? Are you meeting your. . . Am I holding up your. . "

Tears welled up in Santana's eyes. She secretly cursed her pregnancy hormones. "He's not around . . . he. . ."

Tears slid down her face, chipping away at what little pride she had left.

"I'm sorry. I can't believe how guys are, I have a daughter myself, and I could never"

"It's not like he's a deadbeat or anything" Santana said, dabbing at her tears, "He had to move."

She sat at the coffee shop with Garrett until early afternoon. He had a two year old daughter, whose mother couldn't handle it and left. He said things that made Santana think he was reading her mind.

"If you ever need to talk, I'll be there. I'm not trying to get in your pants, or"anything, I just know what it's like to feel alone at this vulnerable time." Garrett said before slipping her his phone number and leaving.

Santana grasped the slip of paper tight in her palm. Everything with Garrett today had been strictly platonic, yet she still felt like she was double crossing Sam.


	9. Chapter 9

_*May 6__th__*_

"I can't wait to be not pregnant, my backs been killing me all day!" Santana said, waddling to the couch.

"Little Mermaid or Beauty and the beast?" Brittany said, studying the little mermaid video case.

A sharp pain shot through Santana, searing its way across her back.

"Santana are you okay?" Quinn asked, giving her a worried look.

"I'm fine; I'm just huge as a house right now." Santana answered, catching her breath.

"How does little mermaid's boobs look so good? Do shells really supply that much support?" Brittany asked.

Santana closed her eyes feeling another pain coming. This one was stronger than the last.

"Santana! How long have these been coming?" Quinn asked pulling out her keys.

"Why are you twenty questioning me Q?" Santana snapped, her grip on the couch turning white knuckled from the pain.

"You're in labor."

Santana rolled her eyes. "You went into labor and it was like freaking Niagara Falls or something. I didn't have any of that." Another pain rippled through her body and she grabbed Quinn's shirt. "Just take me to the hospital."

"Call Sam." Santana begged as they strapped the fetal monitor across her. "Please call him."

"We tried. He's visiting family in Tennessee?" Quinn said.

"Give. . Phone. NOW FABRAY! I NEED him."

Sam's home answering machine picked up with a cute cheery little message. Santana's message however was not. "This is Santana. I'm in labor." She grunted. "I'm not having this baby until he gets here and I'm in A LOT of pain so someone better get hold of him. PRONTO." She snapped Quinn's phone shut. "That's how you get him here."

_Sam_

Sam sat the phone back down on the receiver. His mom had just played Santana's message for him. She was in labor. His son could be born at any moment. He had to get to her.

"Aunt Carol I need to borrow your car! Santana's in labor!"

His aunt shook her head. "My car won't make it to Lima. If you wait your uncle should be home soon and he can"

Sam laced up his shoes. "Henry does your motorcycle have gas?"  
>His cousin Henry nodded. "Why?"<p>

Sam slipped on his jacket and headed out the door. "I'm taking it."

_Santana *four hours later*_

Quinn paced. Finn nervously drummed on the table. Artie kept Brittany entertained with countless games of tic tack toe.

"Can't we just light a fire and smoke him out?" Puck asked Santana shooting him a look from her hospital bed. "Puck! This baby is not coming out until Sam gets here. I'll cross my legs if I have to."

"Santana crossing her legs? Say what?" Puck said, Quinn smacking him in the arm.

Usually she would have given Puck the blessing of a lifetime. However she just looked at the clock and murmured quietly to herself. "Come on Sam. I really need you."

_Sam_

He had no sooner hit the highway when it started to sprinkle. The motorcycle offered no protection, but he had to get to her. The rain was heavier as he crossed into Ohio. His clothes were drenched. His hair kept falling into his eyes. Water sprayed on him from every angle. The sharp bends in the road were dark and hard to navigate. He glanced at the clock. Santana had been in the hospital for five hours. She may have already had the baby. He pushed the motorcycle faster, edging on ninety. The motorcycle skidded across the wet pavement, tugging Sam like a rag doll. He finally came to a stop, the motorcycle pinning him between it and a tree. The last thought that came across his mind before blacking out was Santana's smiling face.

_Santana_

"Santana you have to push." The doctor coaxed.

Santana looked at the clock. "Sam should be here soon." Tears streamed down her face. "I don't want to do this alone."

Quinn grasped her hand. "I'll be here."

Brittany grasped the other. "Me too."

Santana smiled. "The unholy trinity."

"Ok ready? Push! 1. . . 2 . . . . 3. . . . .4. . .Good Santana good! 8. . . . .9. . .10." The doctor chanted.

Santana gritted her teeth. "Again!" The doctor chimed.

Quinn brushed back Santana's hair. "You're doing great. At this point I was yelling you suck, you suck, you suck."

"One more and he should be out!" the doctor called.

As Santana gave it her all, the doctor delivered a small seven pound baby boy.

"Blake.' Santana smiled, collapsing back onto her bed. "Blake Samuel."

Suddenly the door burst open. stood there, breathing as if he just ran a marathon.

"Santana, there's been an accident."


	10. Chapter 10

The nurse wheeled Santana into the room. Baby Blake, just a day old, slept soundly in her arms. "You can't stay long. If I get caught I'll be in big trouble." The nurse coaxed parking Santana by the bed. Sam was nearly unrecognizable through all the tubes, bandages, and wires. The nurse touched Santana's arm. "He's conscious. Talk to him."

Santana's voice was raspy and low as she stifled back tears. "hu. . .Hi Sam. Um . . . this is Blake, our son." She took Sam's hand into hers.

Sam's eyelids flickered open a little. "He. He looks. He looks like you." His voice struggled to reach Santana's ears.

She gripped his hand tighter. "Look at his lips; he didn't get that trouty mouth from me." This comment caused a small smile spread across Sam's face. "His middle name is Samuel." She continued.

His smile grew bigger. "A piece of me to live on."

Tears streamed down her face. "Don't say that. You're going to be fine."

The room grew silent except for the steady beep of the machines. "Santana, I love you."

"I love you too."

His eyes opened lightly, she could barely see the baby blue irises. "Remember that night? That we found out Blake was a boy?"

"No matter how far I go, or how long it is until I see you again, I know our hearts will be in exact time with each other when we see each other again."

"I love you Santana." Sam said, closing his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Santana scraped the bottom of the formula tin. She threw it across the room making a loud clang as it skidded across the tile.

"Santana? Is everything all right?" Mrs. Lopez called, appearing in the door way.

Santana felt her words blend together as tears heavied her eyes. "Blake's out of formula, and he's going to be hungry and . . . "her tears escaped, trickling down her face.

"Bambina" her mother soothed "it's just formula."

The tears streamed down her face. She was tired and worn. This past month had really pushed her to her breaking point. "It's not JUST the formula. . ."

"Honey, Sam will make it through this. Just believe."

"He's been in a coma for a _month_ now."

Her mother placed her hands on her hips. "Where did my Santana go? The one that made sure she got what she wanted out of life? Is this what you want for your life? For Blake's life?" Santana shook her head. Her mother got out the broom. "I didn't think so, now sweep this up and I'll run to the store."

Santana cleared her throat. "I'll go."

XXX

"Big, Sexy, Hair" the cover of 'Cosmopolitan' read. "_Why not?_" Santana thought, tossing it into the cart. She edged down the aisles searching for baby supplies. She stopped to look at another magazine rack when another cart hit her full force. "I'm SO SORRY! OH my god I am I. . . .Santana?"

Santana looked up. "Garrett?"

A/n SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT! I've been busy this week and didn't want to keep you hanging!


	12. Chapter 12

"You had the baby?" Garrett says, his eyes sparkling.

Santana secretly wished she had put on some make up. "A baby boy. Blake."

"That's great. "

"_Say something - - anything!"_ Santana thought, but Garrett's smile turned her brain to mush. No one had really looked at Santana _that_ way since she had gotten pregnant. "Suh, Sorry I didn't call, things just got kind of hectic with Blake . . . and . . . "

"Daddy! I found them!" a little girl called running up the isle with a box of cereal.

Garrett bent down and scooped her up. "I told you they sold them! Santana, this is Adeline."

"You're pretty!"

Santana smiled. Adeline looked just like Garrett, with dark, unruly curls, and sparkling emerald eyes. "Thank you. You are too!"

"Daddy! Let's go!" Adeline pleaded, gripping the cereal box.

"She really wants this cereal. I should probably go."

Santana nodded. "Blake's probably screaming his head off by now."

Adeline and Garrett skipped off to buy her cereal. They approached the end of the aisle and Garrett turned around. "Santana? Would you and Blake like to go to dinner?"

XXX

_Three weeks later_

"Hi Sam. It's me, Santana. Blake's here too." Santana murmured softly, gripping Sam's hand.

Sam lie there motionless, the machines doing all the work for him. Blake cooed softly in his carrier at Santana's feet. "I met this guy. Nothing like you of course, just a friend." She paused as if waiting for him to respond. "No one could take the place of you Sammy. Not in my heart, not as Blake's father."

Sam's hand squeezed hers. She grasped his hand tighter. "Do it again Sam! Come on Sam!"

Santana ran into the tiny nurse's station outside the ICU rooms. "He squeezed my hand! HE SQUEEZED MY HAND!"

The nurses rushed in to his room. "That was just a reflex. He's still not showing any other progress."

Sam's mom cradled Santana. "Don't worry Santana. I know he squeezed your hand, because he heard you. Somewhere in those wires is the Sam we love."

Santana wiped away the stray tear rolling down her cheek. "I know."

"Go on to dinner with this young man, you were talking about. You need to get out. I can keep Blake."

XXX

Santana dialed Garrett's number. Garrett answered on the first ring. "Santana I was just about to call you. Adeline had a sleepover this weekend I totally forgot about. It's just going to be me you and Blake."

"Actually, Just me and you. Blake's grandma wanted to keep him." Santana's voice was shaky. She just couldn't bring herself to say, that it was Sam's mom that had him.

"It's a date. See you in a few minutes." The line went dead.

The table was elegantly decorated in red and white. Two slender, white candles sat in the middle.

"I hope you like spaghetti. I was going to make something more adventurous, but Addie wouldn't eat it."

Santana sat down at the table. "Your world revolves around her doesn't it?"

Garrett nodded. "I know all the words to 'Beauty and the Beast'. I find myself having make believe conversations with while we have imaginary tea. Sometimes when I have to lie in her floor to scare the monsters away, I'm not as annoyed as I pretend to be. I like to lay there and listen to her sleep."

Santana tried to hold it in. "_think strong. HBIC. You're Santana frickin Lopez."_

"Are you okay?" Garrett asked, plating a heaping portion of spaghetti.

Her voice was raspy and low. "Will my son ever get to be close to his dad like that?"

Garrett sat down the plate and hugged her. Santana's tears let loose and she told Garrett the whole story.

Garrett grasped her face. "Look into my eyes Santana."

She stared into his green eyes, seeing his soul.

"Everything will be all right."

He leaned in slowly, their lips just moments away from touching. Santana's mind ran wild, as she could feel him leaning in closer.

Amy Winehouse's' back to black' suddenly rang out from Santana's purse. "That. . .that's my phone."

"Santana? This is Debra. It's Sam! He's awake."


	13. Chapter 13

"Where were you?" Sam asked his voice weak.

"I was with a friend." Santana replied, thinking of the kiss Garrett had tried to steal. What if her phone hadn't rang? Would she have kissed him?

"Hey dada" Sam's mom said, walking in holding Blake.

"Look how big he is! Is he a good baby?" Sam tried to sit up to get a better view of Blake.

Santana took the infant from his mom. "Whoa there cowboy, I'll bring him to you."

"He looks a lot like me." Sam said his face in awe. He was right, aside from the deep brown hair, and tanned Latino skin, he looked identical to Sam. His eyes were even Sam's cool blue with only tiny specks of Santana's honey brown.

"Yeah poor kid. Look at those guppy lips."

Sam smiled. "I'm sorry Santana. I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry you had to do it alone. I'm sorry I wasn't there.

Santana shook her head. "You were rushing to me. This is my fault."

"No. I. . ."

"I think that's enough excitement for one night." Sam's mom interjected.

"Blake needs to go to bed soon anyways" Santana said, placing Blake in his seat.

Sam lifted his head up. "Will you come back tomorrow?"

"Of course."

Sam smiled. "I love you."

"I. . . I love you too."

Guilt ate at Santana the whole drive home. She never used to feel guilty about cheating. Was what happened even considered cheating? Were having feelings for someone else cheating? Her relationships had never had clear, defined lines before, but she had never been in love before either. Once Blake was tucked away in his crib Santana called Quinn and Brittany. "Are you busy? I think I need a movie night tonight."

XXX

"Where on earth did you find footie pajamas?" Quinn asked, eyeing Brittany's red, footed pajamas, complete with buttons on the bottom.

"More like _WHY_ on earth did you find them?" Santana snorted, shaking out a bag of popcorn into a bowl.

"I saw them in a movie and liked them." Brittany muttered, holding different nail polish colors to her hand.

"What movie? How the Grinch stole Christmas?"

Brittany frowned. "You know I don't like that movie. He steals Christmas every time, and I never see it coming."

Quinn laughed. "You do look like Cindy Lou hoo."

"So you know how Garrett asked me over for dinner?" Santana asked, plopping down on the couch. She sat the bowl of popcorn and the baby monitor on the coffee table.

"Yeah, how did that go with the whole, 'baby-daddy woke up from his coma' thing happening right in the middle?" Quinn asked, scrolling through Netflix.

"He tried to kiss me."

Quinn gasped. "What did you do!"

Santana remained silent.

"Santana! You can't do that to Sam! I thought you loved him?"

"I do! But the way he was looking at me. . .and the loneliness. . ."

Quinn hit her with a pillow. Santana picked up a pillow and hit her back. Quinn fell back, knocking over Brittany's open bottle of nail polish.

"HEY!" Brittany called, dabbing at the spilled polish. Santana whacked her in the head with a pillow.

"It's on." Brittany said, scooping up a couch cushion.

"That's cheating B!" Santana called shielding herself. Brittany took Quinn down with one swing. Santana tried to run, but Brittany knocked her down, landing right next to where Quinn lay on the floor. As Quinn and Brittany collapsed into a fit of giggles, Santana sighed. _Why couldn't life always be this fun and carefree?_


	14. Chapter 14

"Hello?" Santana answered, annoyed that after she had finally gotten Blake back to sleep, and got comfortable her phone proceeded to ring off the hook.

"Santana?" The voice was clearly Garrett's.

Santana pulled the blanket over her head. "What do _you_ want?"

Garrett cleared his throat. "I need to see you. I want to apologize. I don't know what took over me, I. . . I just I felt like I had to kiss you."

Santana sighed. "Sure. What. . . do. . . you. . . want."

"I just want to see you again. I want to apologize in person."

"Sure. Call me tomorrow and we can work something out. Goodnight." Santana said closing her phone.

She tossed and turned trying to get comfortable. It was no use. She tried all day to push Garrett out of her mind, and now here he was screeching through her mind at a million miles an hour.

xxx

"These were all the personal possessions you were brought in with." The nurse said handing Sam a small box. He dove into it, searching for the small blue box. He fished it out, relief flooding through him.

"_Bling. I can't be any more specific than that._" Santana had once said. With the small ½ carat princess cut diamond, surrounded by four ¼ carat diamonds across the band, Sam hoped this was amount of 'blingage' would suffice. After all it had the promise of a love for all eternity with it. It was an engagement ring.


	15. Chapter 15

"Finn? Can I ask you something?" Sam asked, thinking about the ring he had stored away.

"Sure. Anything." Finn said, playing with the remote control to the bed.

"How do you know when you really love someone?"

Finn dropped the remote. Puck walked in. "You love Finnessa?"

Finn lightly punched Puck. "I think he loves Santana."

Sam blushed a bright crimson. "How do I know for sure I love her?"

Finn smiled. "When even the most annoying things she does don't bother you. Do I really want wake up calls of Rachel singing "Seasons of Love"? But she does it because she loves me. And I love her for it."

Puck patted him on the shoulder. "I know what you mean. Quinn's not even Jewish but every year on Hanukkah she orders us some Chinese food and makes sure to get Schindler's list from Netflix. It makes me feel you know . . . special. "

Sam gestured to the night stand that held the ring. "I've got an engagement ring in there for Santana. Tomorrow when I get out, I'm asking her to marry me."

XXX

_This is wrong. What am I doing?_ Santana thought walking into the coffee shop. Garrett smiled, waving her over. He pulled out her chair and she sat down, crossing her arms defensively.

"You have every right to be angry."

Santana nodded.

Garrett placed his hand on the table. "See my side of things. Things were bad between you and Sam. He had you alone, at a coffee shop, crying your eyes out. To me. A stranger. I was just. . . "

"EXCUSE ME!" Santana said jumping up. "Sam risked his life to come see our child born. He may not be the best guy in the world but I love him."

Santana grabbed her purse, walking toward the door. Garrett grabbed her hand. "Santana! Santana wait! We could be a family. . ."

Santana broke loose of his grip. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She walked out the door, Garrett running behind her. He pulled her in by her waist. "Go away I love"

He brought her body into his, kissing her passionately. As they broke apart he whispered softly. "I love you."

Santana heard a gasp and turned to see Sam standing there his head down. "Sam? I. . . I can explain. I was trying to. . ."

Sam shrugged her off. 'Trying to break my heart? Congratulations, you did it." He dropped the rose he was holding and walked off.e hrgre


	16. Chapter 16

Brittany got into the car. She was dressed in all black and was pulling on a pair of elbow length black leather gloves. "Ski masks are in my bag."

"What do you think you're doing? We're only going over to talk to Garrett."Quinn hissed, putting the car into drive.

"Exactly. I watched a documentary on Gutanamo Bay. I know how to make him talk."

Quinn giggled. "Well he _is_ a bit of a creeper."

Brittany nodded. "Should I get some rope? Duct tape maybe?"

Garrett was waiting for them on the front porch. "Hello Ladies! Come on in! Would you like something to drink?"

"The vulture croaks at midnight." Brittany whispered into Quinn's ears.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "We're not here to chit chat. You've got to tell Sam what really happened."

"I don't see why it's that big of a deal. I've heard about Santana's reputation. It was only a matter of time before she cheated."

Quinn's eyebrow furrowed. "YOU RUINED HER LIFE. YOU NEED TO TELL HIM! YOU"

Garrett jumped up. "My daughter is sleeping!"

Quinn lowered her voice. "You've ruined her son's life. How did you feel when your girlfriend left you?"

Garrett remained silent.

"Let me guess. You wanted what's best for your baby. It broke your heart that she couldn't have two parents. That she didn't have a family anymore. You took that away from Blake."

Garrett was angered. "How dare you talk to me about that? You have no idea what it's like."

Quinn's expression grew solemn. "I'm a mother. I know all about doing what it takes to give your baby a family. You better set this straight."

Quinn spun around heading toward the door. Brittany followed her out. She turned around as Garrett came to shut the door. "She's Quinn Fabray. She's been head Cheerio for three years. She can make sure you never get laid again."

Brittany hopped in and Quinn backed the car out of the driveway.

"STOP!" Brittany yelled. She pulled a sack of sugar out of her bag. She ran over to his car and poured the whole sack onto his gas cap. "Sugar on his gas tank." She chuckled as she got back in.

Quinn laughed. "You got him good." She didn't have the heart to tell Brittany that you were supposed to remove the gas cap and put it _in_ the gas tank.


	17. Chapter 17

"Santana are you ready? People are waiting." Santana's mom asked walking into the room. Santana stared at the sleeping infant who lay in her arms.

"I don't know. It just doesn't feel right without Sam here."

Her mother sat down next to her. "Life has to go on. Even if you don't feel like it, you have to for Blake."

Blake's big honey brown eyes opened as if he knew they were talking about him. Santana brought his face up to hers. "Abuela's right. You're the only man mommy needs." The boy giggled and puckered his lips. He blew a raspberry in Santana's face.

"He agrees." Santana's mom said standing up. "Besides he's already seven months old. He needs to be baptized, we've waited enough. It's a family tradition."

Santana hoisted the infant on her shoulder. "Let's go."

XXX

"Are you sure you're not going? It's your son's baptism." Finn stood up straightening his tie.

Sam shook his head. His face looked thin and worn. Large worry lines creased his forehead. "I can't face her."

Finn sat back down. "Did anyone tell you what happened when I found out Quinn's baby wasn't mine?"

Sam shook his head. Finn cleared his throat. "I quit Glee club. I wanted to punch Puck. I did actually. I cried like a baby every time I saw Quinn.

"But how did you get over it? How?" Sam asked looking puzzled.

Finn swallowed hard. "Quinn was my first love. I loved her enough to forgive her. I know you love Santana, enough to forgive her. "

Sam placed his head in his hands. "I don't think I can do that. As much as I love her, the pain is too much."

Finn looked at his watch. "Well I gotta go. We're at 's if you change your mind." He patted him on the back.

As Sam heard the front door slam and Finn's truck start up he crawled back into bed. He lay down and pulled the covers over his head. He was numb from all the pain. There was a knock at the door; he rolled out of bed stumbling down the hall to get it.

He looked out the peep hole and opened the door. As soon as the door was open, he raised his fist, swinging a punch at Garrett's face.


	18. Chapter 18

As the congregation bowed their heads in prayer Santana squeezed her mother's hand. "Mami? Will you go up with me?"

Her mother squeezed her hand back. Her heart ached for her daughter. She looked so young right now, her big brown eyes revealing all the pain she was trying to conceal. "Of course Sanni."

The congregation chanted "Amen" and unison. The priest nodded at the Lopez family and Santana sighed. "_Here goes nothing."_

Her mother linked arms with her and walked up to the pulpit. The priest took the infant from her and cradled him in his hands. He began to recite the doctrine when the large wooden doors burst open.

Santana could not believe her eyes. "Sam?"

Sam ran down the aisle clad in plaid pants, a white tee shirt that appeared to be speckled in blood, and a McKinley High Letterman's jacket.

"Samuel? What on earth?" Mr. Lopez said standing up in the pew.

"Santana, I love you." Sam said his voice loud and echoing in the large cathedral.

He pulled Santana into him,

"Wha. . . what's going on?" She asked in a raspy whisper, eyeing his shirt.

Sam smiled. "I punched Garrett." Then he pulled her in and kissed her. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear."Leaving you was the dumbest thing I ever did." She started to speak but Sam placed a finger on her lips. "I felt horrible. I tried to be mad, but I couldn't be. Then, when I started to heal, a part of me was missing, unable to heal. That's when I realized our hearts were – are so close it's like they're one." Their lips met once again, connecting like two pieces of a puzzle.

"I love you too." Santana said smiling.

Sam picked up Blake, the infant looking so much like him, it was like a mirror. "Garrett told me everything." Blake giggled.

The priest cleared his throat "Can we continue?"

Sam linked fingers with Santana and nodded at the priest.

Xxx

*a/n there's going to be an epilogue that I'm sure you guys will LOVE. Also, I've got a few ideas floating around and I want know what kind of fan fics you like to read?

Also how would you feel about a Will/Rachel story? (Strictly Pg 13 at most, anything in my stories would be implied.) ANY IDEAS! PLEASE I NEED IDEAS! Personal message me OR ask box me on my tumblr (.com)


	19. Epilogue

Six months later. . .

"I've never kissed a married man before" Santana said giggling.

Sam played with her hair, twirling it around his finger. "And I've never kissed a married woman."

"I have and WOOO WEEEE!" Puck said walking into the kitchen.

"Stop it you two! Your day was last week, today is Blake's." Quinn said carrying in a green Lima Bakery box.

"Is that his cake! I want to see!" Santana squealed, breaking loose of Sam's grip.

Quinn arched her eyebrow. "About that. . . Brittany somehow got put in charge of the cake."

Santana opened the box to reveal a pink cake with "It's a girl!" written in yellow script. She let out a small laugh. Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled. "My son can't have this for his first birthday!"

Santana scooped up Blake. He took one look at the cake and murmured his newest word. "Pretty."

Santana laughed. "Go ahead and put it on the patio."

Quinn nodded. As Santana opened the door to the patio for Quinn the sun hit her wedding ring sending a kaleidoscope of colors cascading across the room.

"Pretty" Blake said aahing at the ring.

Sam came up behind Santana and Blake wrapping his arms around Santana's waist. "Nothing's ever looked sexier on you." He whispered "I love you."

"I love you. More than you know." Santana whispered back.

"No matter how far I go, or how long it is until I see you again, I know our hearts will be in exact time. Till death do us part."

"That's the best line you ever gave me." Santana said, kissing him gently.

The threesome joined the rest of New Directions on the patio, where they were all crowding around the pink cake. Quinn lit the candle and they all sang "Happy Birthday. As Blake blew out his candle snapped a picture of Sam, Santana, and Blake, laughing, happier than they had ever been.

The End


End file.
